Loving You is Red
by Miladys
Summary: /UPDATE: SEQUEL ADDED/ But loving you is red, it's burning red. Drabble, akakise, R&R please!
1. Loving You is Red

**Harusnya aku sekarang belajar, atau ngelakuiin sesuatu yang mirip dengan belajar. Tapi malah kebayang-bayang lagu ini.. jadi.. daripada nahan XD**

**Summary: But loving you is red, it's burning red. Drabble, akakise, R&R please!**

**Warning: Songfic, loosely based on Taylor Swift – Red**

* * *

Touching him is like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you  
Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song  
Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer  
Regretting him was like wishing you never found out that love could be that strong

Hei, apa kau pernah jatuh cinta?

Rasanya begitu manis dan hangat. Begitu lembut hingga ketika kau terbelai olehnya, kau tak akan peduli bila malam dan siang berputar terus meninggalkanmu terbuai olehnya. Cinta itu memiliki pahit, namun pahitnya seperti kopi. Pahit kopi itu akan di sambut dengan manis di ujung lidahmu. Cinta itu selalu benar dan rasa benar akan selalu menjadi pembenaran walau ketika kau terluka. Hingga luka itu terkadang tak terasa. Cinta itu selalu terlihat indah, apalagi ketika kau melihatnya selalu mendampingimu.

Ya, dia selalu ada di sampingku.

Dia teman satu sekolahku, dia kapten team basketku. Pagi, siang, sore, dan terkadang malam, aku selalu melihatnya. Lalu layaknya bagaimana orang jatuh cinta, keberadaannya membuat segala sesuatu menjadi sempurna. Suaranya.. setuhannya.. Ya.. hal yang paling ditunggu dalam hari-hariku adalah ketika dia menepuk kepalaku dan berkata dengan tenangnya, 'Kerja bagus Ryouta.'

Ah sial, aku jatuh cinta.

Sejak saat itu aku selalu mengingat setiap ucapan semangat dan setiap tepukan ringannya untuk menyemangatiku. Ketika aku lelah, ketika aku putus asa, dan ketika aku marah, semua kalimatnya seperti menuntunku ke sebuah padang hijau luas dengan hamparan bunga Matahari melambai bersama angin sepoi. Perasaan dimana kau merasa tenang dan nyaman. Dimana kau merasa aman.

Tapi tak selamanya padang bunga matahari itu menyambutku.

Terkadang perkataannya seperti mengoyak hatiku, direndam di dalam asam, dan dibiarkan terbakar. Aku mengerti, aku benar-benar mengerti maksudmu baik. Namun mengertilah, aku tak akan setiap saat bisa bertahan dengan kata-kata pedasmu. Di saat amarahku memuncak dan kau memberikan punggungmu kepadaku, realita menelanku dan kusadari penyesalanku ini akan memburuku sampai nanti. Akhirnya disaat itu juga, pasti ada satu cara bagaimana dirimu merekahkan satu senyuman kecil dibibirku dan semuanya kembali seperti semula.

Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street  
Faster than the win, Passionate as sin, ending so suddenly  
Loving him is like trying to change your mind once you're already flying through the free fall  
Like the colors in autumn so bright just before they lose it all

Definisiku akan cinta terkadang terdengar seperti bualan di pikiranku sendiri. Aku bilang cinta itu manis dan aku tak akan menyangkal itu. Aku bilang cinta itu _bitter sweet_ seperti kopi dan aku tak menyangkal itu. Tapi nona dan tuan, semua itu adalah ketika cintamu terbalaskan.

Menyukai dirimu seperti terhipnotis pada suatu oase indah di saat lelah mendekapmu begitu kelam. Namun ketika kau mendekati oase itu, ternyata semua hanya fatamorghana. Menyukai dirimu seperti dibuat melayang ke langit ke-tujuh dan di jatuhkan seperti boneka usang tak berguna. Meyukai dirimu seperti memakan permen kapas yang manis, namun begitu cepat tertelan. Menyukai dirimu ketika kau dimiliki olehnya seperti indahnya musim gugur dan tiba-tiba warna itu berubah menjadi putih pucat dimusim berikutnya. Manis, hangat, dan indah itu lenyap dalam waktu sekejap.

Aku duduk di bangku cadangan sambil melihat bagaimana dia dan seseorang yang kusebut 'sahabat' begitu 'akrab' satu sama lain. Aku duduk bersendar di dinding atap sambil melihat dia dan sahabatku saling menukarkan makan siang. Aku menutup wajah sambil menahan sedih ketika melihat dia dan sahabatku bergenggaman tangan disebuah kelas kosong.

Ah.. aku harus bagaimana?

Losing him was blue like I'd never known  
Missing him was dark grey all alone  
Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met  
But loving him was red  
Oh red burning red

Sebut saja aku pengecut.

Tapi tuan dan nona sekalian, aku bukanlah seorang masochist. Adalah naluri manusia untuk menjauhi rasa sakit ketika dia menemukannya. Itulah yang kulakukan beberapa minggu ini. Ketika intesitas kedekatan mereka diambang batas pengecualianku, aku menutup mata dan melarikan diri.

Aku tak pernah lagi duduk diam ketika mereka berbincang saat latihan. Aku menyibukan diri dengan yang lain dan berusaha mengalihkan perhatian. Aku tak pernah lagi mendatangi atap di saat makan siang. Aku tak pernah lagi curi-curi waktu untuk mencari dirinya, apalagi kalau-kalau aku memergokinya dekat dengan sahabatku itu.

Merah itu membakarku, aku tak sanggup.

Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes  
Tell myself its time now, gotta let go  
But moving on from him is impossible  
When I still see it all in my head

Akhirnya itulah yang kulakukan. Menghindar, pergi, dan menutup mata. Aku coba melupakan bagaimana dia menepuk kepalaku atau bagaimana dia memanggil namaku. Namun semuanya mungkin terlihat terlalu jelas di mata sang emperor. Akhirnya pada suatu hari, mata dwi warna itu terfokus padaku dan dinginnya membekukan tubuhku. Dengan cepat dia mengambil tanganku dan menggemgam erat seakan tak mau melepaskan. Aku berusaha mundur dan lari seperti yang biasa kulakukan, tapi dia bergeming.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya dingin.

"A-Apa..?" suaraku tak bisa berhenti bergetar.

"Kenapa kau selalu menghindariku, Ryouta? Setiap kali aku mau mendatangimu atau berbicara, kau selalu menghindar."

Burning red.  
Burning, it was red.

"Sudahlah Akashicchi.. Bagaimana sikapku itu tidak penting kan..? Yang penting aku konsen pada basket." Aku tak sanggup memandang matanya dan mengalihkan perhatianku.

Ternyata itu adalah hal yang salah. Genggaman tangannya semakin erat dan suaranya semakin menusuk tajam, "Jangan sekali-sekali kau berbicara seperti itu lagi, aku peduli padamu."

Peduli? Peduli? Hah peduli apanya?! Jangan bercanda!

"Apa pedulimu padaku?! Kamu kan sudah punya dia!"

Diluar dugaanku, Akashicchi sedikit tercengang dan melepaskan genggamannya dari pergelanganku. "Dia..? siapa?"

"… Kurokocchi!"

Semakin tercengang, akhirnya wajah yang sedikit terkejut itu berubah dengan penuh rasa tahu. Dia pun terkekeh kecil dan dia kembali menggenggam tanganku perlahan, namun kali ini tidak menyakitkan. Dengan senyuman kecil penuh arti dia berkata,

"Kata siapa aku punya hubungan dengan Tetsuya?"

Loving you is red.

* * *

**Apa? Sequel? Makanan alien apa itu? :v *run away***


	2. Giving Up

**Yap. Sequel :v**

**Aslinya aku ga mau buat ini. Tapi daripada di cap Author gantung (emang hobi php orang) jadi aku buat sequel. Memang aku akui sih, yang sebelumnya ngegantung parah XD**  
**Warning: Akakuro, Akakise. Kuroko PoV. Loosely based on Say Something by Big World fr Christina**

* * *

**Giving Up**

Kulihat diriku dikaca. Tidak seperti biasaanya aku menggunakan baju super formal seperti ini. Sebuah tuxedo putih dengan sebuah bunga yang tak bisa kuidentifikasi tersemat disakuku. Sekali lagi aku merapikan rambutku yang sebelumnya luar biasa berantakan karena bed hair. Setelah puas, aku segera berjalan menuju pintu keluar ruangan karena aku yakin banyak orang yang menungguku. Namun sebelum membuka kenop, aku membuka handphone terlebih dahulu agar diubah ke mode getar. Sejenak aku melihat wallpaper handphone itu. Foto diriku ketika masih smp. Diriku, temanku, dan kenangan manis buruk.

And I am feeling so small

It was over my head

I know nothing at all

Terkadang orang yang mengenalku akan bercanda dengan mengatakan kalau aku tak mempunyai bayangan, karena aku sendiri adalah bayangan. Kehadiranku lebih tipis daripada kabut. Tak jarang orang tak bisa melihatku dalam sekali pandang. Jangankan sekali pandang, pada saat konsentrasi saja belum tentu. Namun ada satu orang yang pertama kalinya dapat melihat diriku, memandang mataku dan merasakan kehadiranku dengan mudah.

"Tetsuya.."

Tak pernah orang memanggil namaku pertama kali karena langsung melihatku dan ini adalah pengalaman langka bagiku. Wajahku mungkin terlihat datar, namun debaran jantung yang berdetak kencang ini menginginkan ekspektasi lebih.

... Notice me..

And I will stumble and fall

I'm still learning to love

Just starting to crawl

Selama ini aku mengira menjadi seorang yang tidak terlihat adalah sebuah keuntungan besar. Namun ternyata aku salah. Tak kusangka jauh di dalam hati kecil ini aku mendambakan sebuah perhatian. Tidak perlu banyak, tidak perlu semua orang, cukup satu agar bukti bahwa aku ada dan hidup.

Tuhan begitu adil karena dengan segala kekuranganku ini, aku mendapatkan perhatian itu. Captain-ku, sesorang ya rasional, pekerja keras dan serius, menemukan sebuah potensi besar didiriku. Aku sama sekali tak sadar akan hal itu sampai akhirnya dia mengubahku menjadi seorang magician yang begitu expert dengan trik menghilangnya. Aku mendapatkan lebih banyak perhatian dan pujian. Aku senang, namun aku tak terlalu memusingkannya karena perhatian dari captain-ku terasa lebih berharga.

Karena aku jatuh cinta padanya.

Say something, I'm giving up on you

I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you

Anywhere I would've followed you

Say something, I'm giving up on you

Apa kau juga menyukaiku Akashi-kun?

Setelah bakat ini kau temukan, aku merasa kita semakin dekat. Dalam latihan kau selalu mendampingiku dan membimbingku. Di sekolah kau juga selalu menemaniku dan berada disisiku. Hingga di saat kalut menerpaku, kau menggenggam tanganku dan mengusap kepalaku. Perhatianmu membuaiku dalam bisu. Tak pernah kau mengungkit tentang dirimu, diriku dan perasaan.

And I will swallow my pride

You're the one that I love

And I'm saying goodbye

Akhirnya aku mengerti.

Berjalan ke arah sebuah altar indah dipenuhi dengan sulur daun, aku menemukan Akashi-kun sedang berdiri disana sedang berbicara dengan seseorang yang ku kenal, segera aku berdiri di samping altar dan berkata,

"Akashi-kun, Kise-kun, selamat atas pernikahannya."

Say something, I'm giving up on you


End file.
